Amelia The Hedgehog
Amelia T. Hedghehog, mostly referred to as Amelia, Is a female mobian located in Augusta, USM in 2025. Origins Amelia was born, like Shimmer was, in New Hamilton in New Bermuda, on the 12th February 1999. She's the child of onic and Amy, who eventually decided to retire at an unkown period. Growing up, bullying and peer pressure resulted in her losing her mother's traits and began moving towards the traits of her father, a thing that eventually strained their relationships onwards. During the rest of her time on New Bermuda she became interested in fighting (probably influenced by Knuckles and her Father), more specifically, boxing. At the time, like many countries endured, it was a big stereotype for boys to be doing it (obviously). However, she was, like her father, determined to prove wrong, and eventually won the National Bermuda Boxing Competion, and then (by a bit of force) created a female leauge. She was 15 at the time. Inbetween that, she formed close friendships between Shimmer and Gloss, whom she had met somewhere. She became a close ally of Shimmer because of her intrest in technology, and how she'd developed a couple of training tools for her (such as vr boxing- nothing special, just a modified wii with a vr headset). Later on in life, she travelled to the USM in order to join the military, a thing her father had reccomended to her, when she was 18. Her friends (inc. Shimmer) were intrested too, and she brought them along. During her military career, she participated in the Second Korean War, helping Shimmer to liberate/destroy North Korea. After that (which meant she helped quickly end it by changing the warhead coordinates to Pyongyang), she was, along with her friends, honorably discharged in 2018. After that in the meantime, she decided to travel to Augusta, In the USM, where she discovered that most of its people were something ''out of shape, so set up a gym, namely titled The Amelia Gym. The gym was critically acclaimed and so fixed its ''issue, and made Augusta a bit more famous. But her managment was put on hold in 2023 when the Bermuda bombings occured, she reenlisted with some speed and then helped end it again. It has been said by fellow soldiers that she killed 15 soldiers with her fists in one minuite, a record that probably won't be broken again. However, her parents went missing, and they've been called presumably dead. She's upset about this, but uses her gym as a way of venting her anger. Since then, she's been sharing responsibility of the gym whislt regulary visiting Shimmer in Metromoris. Personality Amelia is a bit vain but she tries to keep herself happy at most times. She enjoys hitting things, exercise, and her friends. She has a bit of an obsession of finding her parents, beliving they're still out there (they could be.) Abilities She's a professional boxer so has good hands for anything. She knows a bit of Karate, but doesn't really utilise it. Facts *She has a residence in the gym. *She has so much liking to Shimmer that she has a similar hairstyle. *She loves technology, and on a couple of occasions, tried to build it herself. It never ended well. *'SORRY FOR THE PICTURE ITS A BIT BRIGHT. TRY TO SEE IT THOUGH. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.'